


Get your own food

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [17]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night after a nightmare.





	Get your own food

The rain was trickling down the windows. The sound of it hitting the roof above you was calming, and your breath evened out as soon as you noticed a sleeping form beside you. 

 

Tom was fast asleep, his hair tousled, with a soft smile playing on his lips. His hand was on yours, covering the thin ring on your ring finger. As your eyes trailed through the room, you noticed Tessa's sleeping form on the couch on the other side of the room, and Slinky's form right next to her. 

 

You smiled lightly, shifting under the covers. With a soft groan, Tom shifted too, taking a hold of your hand. 

 

"Wha's wrong?" 

 

His words came out slightly slurred, probably because he was still half-asleep. 

 

"Nothing's wrong baby," you whispered, "just go to sleep." He opened his eyes, looking at you. "Love, are you crying?" He immediately shot upright in bed, and took your face in his hands, wiping your tears away with his thumb. 

 

"Just a nightmare," you said, "nothing important, I promise."

 

He bit his lip. "D'ya wanna talk 'bout it? Y'know I'm here for you, right?" 

 

"I know Tommy, I know. I don't need to talk about it." 

 

He regarded you with a look that said that he wasn't stupid, but he didn't say anything. 

 

"I'm just going to grab a glass of water." You mumbled, planting your feet on the floor. 

 

"Can you get some food for me?" He mumbled, rubbing in his eyes. 

 

You looked at the clock and then back at him. 

 

"Tom, it's two in the morning." 

 

He grinned slyly. "Somewhere in the world it's time for breakfast, you know?" 

 

You shook your head, failing to hide your smile. 

 

"I'm not getting you food." 

 

"But baby!" He pouted. "You know I love you, right?" 

 

"I do," you said, lifting your hand and showing the ring on your finger, "but you can go and get your own fucking food." 

 

Tom burst out laughing at that, but you ignored him and simply walked to the small kitchen in the apartment that Marvel had provided for you. 

 

After a cold glass of water, you shuffled your way back to your bed again, where Tom was still awake, waiting for you. 

 

"You look so beautiful like this," he mumbled, and your cheeks heated. You swatted his hand away and crept under the covers next to him. 

 

"You know I love you, right?" He asked again. You turned to look at him and smiled. 

 

"Yeah. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise, I actually like this one. Hope you did too!


End file.
